


Signing Off

by Xx_ATrain_xX



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_ATrain_xX/pseuds/Xx_ATrain_xX
Summary: B312 Final Log Recorded ---- FALL OF REACH --- REACH HAS BEEN LOST





	Signing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the perspective of Noble Six as I played her. Final battle after the final mission of getting Cortana off Reach.

For those who ever wondered, or even cared, my name is, or rather it _was_ Vera. But to the military I was either B312 or Lieutenant. Personal Grim Reaper to an Officer, but in honesty I can’t remember who it was. Noble Six replacement most recently. 

 

In truth, I stopped counting the confirmed kills, the organizations left in ruins, the planets I left either worse or better than I when I arrived. I stopped counting years ago. But these last five, I’m taking personal blame for them. Not that they’ll count against my record, not after this final firefight. 

 

This isn’t my first log. A psychologist once told me that voicing my thoughts about my missions could help keep me sane. Keep me focused. Tch… Bullshit, it was just another way for my superiors to make sure I was still able to follow orders. 

 

No, this isn’t my first log. But it sure as hell is gonna be my last. 

 

This firefight is my last. But, it means that my last objective, to get the Package, an A.I. —never learned its tag — to the Pillar of Autumn. And it took the death of Carter and Emile to finish. Carter sacrificed himself to get Emile and I to the ship. And Emile… well, he went down swinging, just like he always knew he would. I found his body by the AA Gun. 

But it wasn’t just them. It was Jorge’s ultimate sacrifice on that Covvie carrier. Kat’s sentence cut short from... just a damn lucky shot. I still wonder what she was gonna say next... Jun, I don’t even know what’s happened with him after he got the Doc cleared from the blast sight. I can only hope he managed to survive off planet. 

 

If any one finds this, and cares enough to actually listen, Noble Team was here. We were here and we didn’t make it. Our bodies became the ground of Reach, probably glassed by the Covenant. But we did it so other planets don’t share the same fate. 

 

They’re closing in... I can’t keep this up for much longer. There’s no... no rescue coming. No backup or surprise ship left for me. Maybe it’s better that way. Maybe it’s better that I die on the same planet as my team. My friends. Can’t think of a better way to end it.

 

Carter, Kat, Jun, Emile and Jorge. Guess I’ll be seeing you all sooner rather than later. 

 

Can’t wait. 

 

This is Spartan III, tagged B312, Lieutenant Vera. Signing off. For the last time. 


End file.
